Minecratia
by Lord of Story
Summary: this is my first story so plz do kill me if it sucks, you first meet ash and he spawns in the world of minecraftia. with no pants... :/ yeah. he begins hes life jest like no other but he meets a girl, will this girl be hes end hes love or a pain in the ass...probably
1. no pants

Minecraft

I feel the wind, it cools my skin, I hit the earth and all goes black, I wake up in the grasslands, a forest on one side, on the other is a village, a book is in my inventory, I start to open it, it's a minecraft handbook I start the first chapter and it hits me.

Ash: "were the heck is my pants or shirt?"

I get up hitting my head on a chest; I sigh and open it, blue leather pants and a light blue t-shirt sat next to a pair of light gray shoes, I put on the pants, shirt and shoes and look in side again, food, and a wooden pickaxe, I take the hole lot and begin to walk.

Ash: "it said that I have to build to survive the night, ok time to punch tree like an idiot".

It's been 2 week I have a house and a mine…Ok it's just a cave but it's my cave. I walk and walk and walk and walk.

Ash: "wares the exit?

I hear a hiss and than boom the cave shakes.

Ash: "what in the name of Herobrin was that?"

I run than a scream echoes though the cave

?: "help some one help me!"

Ash: "shit some one else is in my cave and it sounds like a girl"


	2. all this for a girl?

Ash stabbed a zombie and swung at a skeleton, a few ribs and bones clattering to the ground. A creeper exploded behind him, just as an Enderman teleported and tried to take his sword from his hands.

Ash: "What the heck?! Where did all these mobs come from?!"

He swung his sword twice again, and the giant beast fell to the ground.

Jumping from block to block l, Ash tried his best to find the girl, following the screams echoing throughout the cave. But he was new at parkour, and he hadn't had time to help stretch his muscles enough. Just when he reached to edge of a ledge, he slipped. He fell a few dozen feet, but, luckily, he landed on a slime. He swung again, chopping the creature into nothing.

He ran as fast as he could, but eventually, his hunger stopped him. Relying on his reserves, he forced his way to the unknown girl when it hit him.

Ash: "Why am I trying to help this girl, when I don't know her?"

?: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ash: *Grimly* "I know! Because my conscious hates me!"

Ash pulls a few pieces of bread from his pocket, eating them, and he starts to run again, killing mobs on the way. He pushes a creeper off to the side, just before he stops at the edge of the cliff. He sees a figure down below, fighting off monsters with only a wooden sword.

Ash: "There she is! Crap, she's going to die if I don't hurry!"

Ash jumping down a cliff wasn't the best idea he had, but it was almost certainly the dumbest. He landed with a big crack (maybe his leg?) , sword in hand he ran to the rescue, cutting a zombie in half and cracking a skull of a skeleton into three parts. A creeper hissed at him, but was dead before it could even ignite itself.

Then, Ash turned and said to the girl:

Ash: "Hi."


	3. Sleep to a melody

The girl was locked on Ash's eyes. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She was in a trance with Ash's diamond like eyes. Honestly, she didn't know what it was about him, but she seemed to get a warm feeling in her stomach.

Just as she felt herself seem to calm a little, Ash grabbed her hand.

Ash: "Come on!"

The girl began to blush, but Ash, being the guy that always had his head in the clouds, didn't notice as he pulled her down the corridor.

Ash: "So, what's your name?"

Mandy: "Um…. M-Mandy"

Ash: "Well, Mandy, I'm Ash, the guy that's trying to rescue you."

Mandy felt her heart skip a beat, not quite sure if it was from surprise or from embarrassment.

Mandy: "Y-yeah, thanks"

Ash: "No problem."

Ash running this way and that from left to right, but he really had no idea where they are going. But he stopped, pain rushing up his leg. Ash grabbed the throbbing limb, bitting his lip in pain. He pulled his hand away, blood smeared on his hand.

Ash: "Damn it, my leg!"

Mandy: "What's wrong with your l-leg-?!"

She looked down at his hand, seeing the blood.

Mandy: "Ah! Your leg it's bleeding!"

Ash: "It's nothing too ba-aaahh! Damn it!

He sat down, unable to stand back up.

Ash: "I can't move! It was that stupid fall!"

Just then, a creeper exploded, opening a room in the cave. Mandy wrapped Ash's arm over her shoulder, helping him limp into the corner of the mine, mobs appearing to see what had caused the explosion. Mandy pulled cobblestone from her bag, blocking the entrance.

Mob noises came from the other side of the wall, a combination of creeper hissed and zombie m***, plus the occasional clacking of skeleton bones.

Mandy sighed, helping Ash sit down. She build a small campfire, before addressing his wounds. She pulled a few pieces of string out from her back, tying them together and wrapping it around his wound. She made a small tourniquet from a strip of we torn clothes, earning a hiss of pain as she wrapped it around his leg.

Mandy: "Sorry, but if it doesn't hurt, then it's not working."

She continued to wrap his leg, before sitting back to admire her work.

Mandy: "There. It's not perfect, but, it'll help stop the bleeding."

Ash: "Thank you."

The was a thick silence between the two, the gowns of zombies and the drip of water falling from the ceiling can be heard. The fire, being the only light in the room, was going out faster than both of them expected.

Ash: "We should start moving"

Mandy: "But your leg, how can you fight like that?"

Ash: *Smirking* "Who said we're fighting?"

Ash made his way to his inventory; in this case it was a backpack. Ash pulled out an iron pic and began to mine his way to the surface. It would take time, but it's better than fighting off an Army of mobs.

After about an hour or two of constant mining, Ash breaks the last dirt block leading to the surface, just as the sun is setting. Ash and Mandy felt the cool night air, a small breeze traveling through the land.

Ash: "Well that was an adventure for a lifetime,.. Or for a few days. I do know that I had a fun time, and made a new friend."

Mandy: "Fun? That was not fun! I almost died! How can you think that is-! Wait. Did you say,.. friend?"

Ash: "Well I did rescue you,.. And I thought, well maybe,.. we could be friends?"

Mandy: "Friends? Me and you? Why would you want to be my friend?

Ash: "Well, why not? Come on, you can stay at my place for the time being"

Ash and Mandy went back to the house; a small little cabin sitting by a river. There was a small farm, and a few animals that had been herded into a pin. Five pigs, six sheep, ten cows and seven chickens, all separated by fences. Two dogs kept watch over the animals, an ocelot observing from one of the windows.

Pretty good for just a week a work.

Ash opened the door for Mandy, petting her walking in first. There were three floors, all connected by a spiraling staircase near the rear wall.

Ash let Mandy use his bed and ash slept on the couch. She nodded, heading up the staircase to the second floor. A small hallway lead back to the front of the house, windows showing the outside world. At the end of the hall, was one of the bedrooms, a double bed sitting against the farthest wall. There was a closet to the left, and another window to the right.

Mandy laid down on the bed, watching the sun finally set. She thought about Ash, and she got the fluttery feeling in her stomach again. She just couldn't sleep.

Mandy: 'Come on, really? You don't fall for every guy that helps you, so what is the difference with this one?'

She sighed, turning onto her side and listening to the sound of the animals outside. That's when she saw the music box.

She sat up, reaching over to the idem and picking it up from the nightstand next to her. There were gold and silver swirls painted over the blue box, a small button on the side. She pressed it, and the box opened, reveling what seemed to be an angel. The Angel wore a silver dress, a gold halo above its head with gold painted wings on its back.

The Angel held a small jewel in its hands, slowing going around as the box began to play a song.

Somewhere in time~ John Berry

Mandy: 'Such a sweet melody.'

She laid back down in the bed, listening to the song echo through the room. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Another note: hey guys/girls just here saying that I have been getting help with the story by Crystalfeather0900, she's been helping me on chapters 2-3 so if you want check her stories out, as you can tell she's grate at stories so yeah thanks to Crystalfeather0900 for helping me and I'll see you in the next chapter bye :3


End file.
